


And here I thought I knew better

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [4]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the battle in Hardner's ship, Shuda and Iulius talks about Sieg while fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And here I thought I knew better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "jolt!" - LJ comm 30kisses

There were so many things he could have fought for but never once had he thought to fight for peace or the betterment of the world. He was a bounty hunter by birth, a warrior by fate. The thirst for battle was a part of him as much as the blood that flows in his veins. Yet never once in his entire life had he thought he would end up in this path. He had always envisioned himself as someone who didn’t care that much to actually bother about the state of the world.

“Well,” Iulius continued talking as if Shuda hadn’t tried to shut him up seconds ago, “people always underestimate themselves in so many ways. Just because you think you’re this someone headstrong doesn’t mean you cannot have fear of heights. I mean, look at Sieg.”

This time, Shuda actually paused from bashing one of Hardner’s lackeys with the butt of his sword to stare at Iulius, puzzled. “What’s with Sieg?”

A henchman went flying over his head that Shuda skilfully evaded. Iulius faced him with a knowing gaze in his eyes, belying the usual display of utter stupidity and cluelessness. “Sieg has always been riddled with so many personal problems since God knows when that it’s a wonder he can even work. But do we know that? No, we don’t at all. It’s because he seems so perfectly cool and well-poised and he always knows what to say that we don’t even think he’s human, and thus he’s also bound to have this trivial problems like normal people do.” 

Shuda almost asked the other swordsman when he became this articulate or observant if some idiot hadn’t suddenly tackled him to the ground. After a well placed knee to the idiot’s belly, Shuda pushed himself back up to regain his place against Iulius’ back. 

The narcissist was right. Shuda had always seen himself as an aloof, uncaring man, yet there he was, fighting back-to-back with the insufferable Iulius to save the motley crew of heroes led by the Rave Master, all the while exchanging philosophical ideas with said ex-colleague. 

“I have to admit though,” Iulius finally said after they wiped off every Blue Guardian sent their way, “I was completely surprised when Sieg told me you used to be together. Now that I completely did not even think was possible even if a cow can jump over the moon.”

To be honest though, that had happened way, way back before Shuda even know what kind of person Sieg really was—or rather, is, considering that the Sieg he used to know way, way back was completely different from the Sieg the Time Guardian they all know now. Or maybe Sieg just suffers a mild personality disorder and Shuda had the misfortune of meeting the nicer Sieg before knowing the nastier Sieg.

“The Prince Sieg is definitely nicer than the Guardian Sieg though,” Shuda ended up thinking out loud, loud enough to blurt it out without forethought, much to the complete surprise of Iulius. Even after seconds of being stared at rather shockingly, Shuda was still at a great loss that he had to ask his companion a rather indignant “What?”

It was only when Iulius remained gaping at him, obviously frozen in shock, did Shuda actually bother to go over what he had said. Then realization dawned on him as slow as the sun rises. 

“Oh. You didn’t know?”


End file.
